Unarmed
Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly or spawner mobs. At high levels, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword in some situations. Active Skill: Berserk To activate this skill, right-click with the mouse while unarmed. Upon Activation (Hitting a Block/Mob): Increases unarmed damage by 50%. Higher levels do not increase this bonus, but increases its duration by 1 second every 50 levels. Its base duration is of 2 seconds. Second Use: Can quickly mine weaker blocks, such as dirt, gravel, sand, etc. It also turns any stone bricks hit into cracked stone bricks. It has a default cooldown of 5 minutes. Iron Arm Style Increases unarmed damage every 50 levels by 1. You start out with +3 damage upgrade at level 0. The maximum damage you can do with this skill is 10 (normal damage+9 at level 500). This can be very useful for PvP if you don't want to risk losing any items, it can also become stronger than a diamond sword at high levels (However, unlike the sword, you cannot benefit of the enchantments Fire Aspect and Knockback.) *+4 damage with level 50 unarmed *+5 damage with level 100 unarmed *+6 damage with level 150 unarmed *+7 damage with level 200 unarmed *+8 damage with level 250 unarmed *Maximum damage you can do in sum is *With a Minecraft Critical that would be (A minecraft critical calculates damage before McMMO increases the damage. Meaning you only get 1 extra damage when doing a jump critical even though some may think you get higher) Note: Iron Arm Style is a replacement for Damage Modifiers in version 1.2.3+ dev. 'Arrow Deflect' Causes arrows that strike the player to harmlessly fall to the floor. Arrow Deflect chance increases with 0.05% per level and caps at 50% at level 1000,but your unarmed level can go above 1000. This passive is useful for those that even use regular weapons, as deflection can be quite powerful against archer PvP and skeletons when backed up with a maxed Swords/Axes skill. ''' Disarm' Allows players to disarm players, dropping the target's equipped item on the ground. If the equipped item is a stack of items, the whole stack will be dropped. The chance to disarm is 0.03% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed and can go up to a maximum of 33.3% at level 1000. Also, it has a 0.1% chance to transfer their weapon to you, and increases 0.01% every level. 'Iron Grip' Allows you to perform a counter chance against an opponent's disarm to make their disarm unsuccessful. This chance increases by 0.1% every level. Your Iron Grip chance can't increase past level 1000 which results in a 100% chance, although these are just the default config values and may change on different servers. 'Strength Potion Proficiency' Strength II potions normally add only 6 damage on any physical weapon. However, when unarmed, the amount of damage the strength potion gives is doubled. This means Strength II potions give 12 additional damage when using your fists. '''Damage per hit when using fists with your Iron Arm Style maxed out: ' The fist says it does only +9 damage ( ) when checking with the /unarmed command. However, when your Iron Arm Style is maxed out, it inflicts 10 points of damage ( ) since the +9 means it adds 9 damage to the already existing 1 damage. Damage per hit when using fists with Iron Arm Style maxed out and Berserk: ' ' ' '''Damage per hit with a Strength II potion and Iron Arm Style maxed out: ' ' ' '''Damage per hit when using fists with maxed Iron Arm Style, Berserk, and a Strength II potion: ' ' An Invisibility Potion paired with the unarmed fighting is excellent for PvP, as it is less likely to give you away than a sword, or an axe or bow. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed Experience Gains Chart (per punch) |- ! scope="row"|Hostile mobs | 100-150 XP |- ! scope="row"|Non-hostile mobs |40 XP |- ! scope="row"| Player without armor | 45 XP |- ! scope="row"|Leather armor | |- ! scope="row"|Iron and gold armor | |- ! scope="row"|Diamond armor | 40 XP |} Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed